


Meddlesome

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [108]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, F/M, New Orleans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Prompt; kol and Bonnie secretly scheming to set up klaroline, bring on the cuteness and family time & bonus points for vexed elena and the girls being w the originals
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [108]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Kudos: 62





	Meddlesome

Kol and Bonnie were heatedly discussing something in angry whispers, which left Elena wary. She was already on edge they hadn’t left New Orleans yet, and she was sure staying would leave them in the middle of more supernatural drama. “What’s wrong?” They clammed up immediately, prodding her suspicion further. “I thought we handled the witchy business that brought us here for spring break.”

“We did,” Bonnie assured her. But she slyly glanced to Kol, who impatiently bounced his leg as though waiting for her to continue their argument. “I just want to give it one more night before we head home.”

“You’re more than welcome to take the jet, so you might as well stay the weekend,” Kol pointed out in exasperation. “Really, darling, you’re trying to steal an advantage by cutting the trip short.”

Glaring, Bonnie briefly had ‘aneurism face.’ As much as Elena would enjoy watching Kol suffer the accompanying migraine, the Original was still too murder-happy to be a safe target. Deciding to insert herself to prevent any violence and hopefully speed up the return plans, she raised a hand. “Advantage?”

Suddenly filled with glee, Kol eagerly leaned forward. “We have a bet going, and Ms. Bennett is cheating.”

“It’s not cheating,” she said through gritted teeth. “The point of driving down here was figure out the weird magic block affecting me. With said block gone, the reason for our visit expired. You lost, get over it.”

“As you said, there’s still tonight.”

“If Caroline hasn’t done it yet, then she won’t. I’m right and you’re fighting a losing battle.”

“If you’re so sure I lost, then why the rush to leave?”

Elena threw up her hands in confusion. “What does Caroline have to do with anything? I’ve barely even seen her today.”

Breaking their surprisingly intense staring contest, Bonnie looked guilty while Kol positively beamed.

* * *

“You know I’m not here for you, right?” Caroline asked, stealing a shrimp from his plate. “This is a strictly platonic lunch date at the end of an admittedly generous vacation at your place.”

Smirking, Klaus peacefully sipped his wine. “We are friends, sweetheart,” he pointed out. “No expectations, no grand hopes.”

Her eyes narrowed. “Some grand hopes.”

“Some,” he agreed, “but not time sensitive. I’m merely enjoying the afternoon with you, away from prying eyes.”

She nodded, chewing thoughtfully on yet another shrimp. “Bonnie and Kol have been way too invested in this bet of theirs. Like our sex life-”

“Or lack thereof,” he interrupted with nary a grumble. She was almost proud of him.

“-is any of their business.”

He smiled and pushed his plate toward her, enjoying the way her eyes lit up. “Perhaps we should have our own wager on whether or not they act on their sexual tension.”

Rolling her eyes, Caroline shook her head. “I’d rather not encourage any of these bets.”

“Worried you’ll lose?”

She groaned, knowing she would.


End file.
